Charles Darwin
Charles Darwin will battle Ash Ketchum in an upcoming episode of ''Epic Rap Battles of History'' in Season 5. He will be portrayed by Nice Peter. Darwin has also hosted one ERB News video, where he was also voiced by Nice Peter. Information on the rapper Charles Robert Darwin was born on February 12th, 1809, in Shrewsbury, England. He was an English naturalist and geologist, best known for his contributions to evolutionary theory. Darwin's exposure to specimens all over the globe raised important questions. Other naturalists believed that all species either came into being at the start of the world, or were created over the course of natural history. In either case, the species were believed to remain much the same throughout time. Darwin, however, noticed similarities among species all over the globe, along with variations based on specific locations, leading him to believe that they had gradually evolved from common ancestors. He came to believe that species survived through a process called "natural selection", where species that successfully adapted to meet the changing requirements of their natural habitat thrived, while those that failed to evolve and reproduce died off. A major aid in his theory of natural selection was his journey on the HMS Beagle. This trip saw him go to the Galápagos Islands, where he noticed different adaptations in finches on each island. He noticed similar trends elsewhere, leading him to conclude that animals evolve to fit their environment. In 1858, after years of further scientific investigation, Darwin publically introduced his revolutionary theory of evolution in a letter read at a meeting of the Linnean Society. Initially his work thought differently from Christianity, resulting in Darwin being disgraced by the Church. Following a lifetime of devout research, Darwin died at his family home in Downe, England, on April 19th, 1882, at the age of 73. During the next century, DNA studies revealed evidence supporting his theory of evolution. However, controversy surrounding its conflict with the religious view that all of nature was born of God still abounds today. Lyrics TBA Trivia *A preview of Darwin was shown during the "T-shirt & poster!!!" end slate of Donald Trump vs Hillary Clinton. *He battled Jesus Christ in an improv rap battle during the 2015 ERB Tour. **He is the fourth rapper who was in an unofficial battle before being in an official one, after Sherlock Holmes, Austin Powers, and James Bond. *Darwin is the only ERB News host to later be portrayed in a battle by the person who voiced them, being Nice Peter, not counting Hulk Hogan and Nice Peter, as the former was done after his respective battle and the latter understandably portrayed himself. Gallery Nice Peter turning into Charles Darwin.png|Nice Peter turning into Charles Darwin Related videos Epic Rap Battles of History News. Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Cameo Category:ERB News Category:ERB News Host Category:Season 2 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Donald Trump vs Hillary Clinton Category:Epic Rap Battles of History 66 Category:Nice Peter Category:Upcoming Rap Battle